The end of a Love
by iyna
Summary: " akhir dari kisah cinta dan awal dari kisah cinta " ONESHOT. kang daniel x lee woojin. Produce 101 S2


**The end of a Love**

Langit yang cerah dan udara yang segar hari ini merupakan kombinasi yang sangat bagus untuk mendukung sebuah acara suci dan sakral. Sebuah acara yang sangat dinantikan oleh dua keluarga besar dan sahabat-sahabat dekat. Sebuah acara yang akan menyatukan dua insan manusia dalam sebuah ikatan pernikahan.

Di dalam salah satu gereja yang ada di kota Seoul terlihat anggota keluarga dan sahabat – sahabat dekat yang telah berkumpul untuk menyaksikan sebuah upacara suci yang akan menyatukan dua orang terdekat dalam kehidupan mereka.

Di atas altar greja tersebut telah berdiri seorang pendeta yang akan menuntun mereka untuk mengucapkan janji suci dan seorang _namja_ tampan dalam balutan _tuxedo_ berwarna hitam yang merupakan salah satu calon mempelai yang sedang manunggu kedatangan pasangannya.

Tak lama kemudian pintu gereja tersebut terbuka dan terlihatlah seorang _namja_ mungil yang terlihat begitu mempesona dalam balutan _tuxedo_ berwarna putih dan semakin terlihat cantik dengan make up yang terlihat natural di wajahnya.

" _oh tuhan lihatlah betapa cantiknya calon ' istriku' ini dan betapa beruntungnya aku dapat memilikinya untuk diriku sendiri. Terimakasih Tuhan karena engkau telah mengirimkannya untukku"._ Kata Daniel dalam hatinya

" Daniel _Appa_ percayakan satu – satunya anak _Appa_ kepadamu. Jagalah dan sayangilah Woojin dengan sepenuh hatimu " kata tuan Lee seraya menyerahkan tangan Woojin untuk digenggam oleh Daniel

" baik _Appa_ , aku akan menjaga Woojin dengan sepenuh hatiku " seraya menerima tangan Woojin dan tersenyum kearah Woojin

Sedetik setelahnya pendeta memulai acara pembacaan janji suci di hadapan Tuhan dan semua tamu undangan

" Apakah kedua mepelai sudah siap?" Tanya sang pendeta

" Kami siap " jawab kedua mempelai

" saudara Kang Daniel apakah anda bersedia menerima saudara Lee Woojin untuk menjadi pasangan hidup anda dalam keadaan senang maupun sedih, sehat maupun sakit serta dalam keadaan kaya maupun miskin "

" ya saya bersedia" jawab Daniel dengan begitu mantap

" saudara Lee Woojin apakah anda bersedia menerima saudara Kang Daniel untuk menjadi pasangan hidup anda dalam keadaan senang maupun sedih, sehat maupun sakit serta dalam keadaan kaya maupun miskin"

" ya saya bersedia" jawab Woojin

" sekarang kalian resmi menjadi pasangan suami- ' _istri'_. Silahkan mencium pasangan anda"

Daniel mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Woojin dan mencium bibir Woojin dengan penuh perasaan dan cinta. Suara tepuk tangan menjadi pengiring ciuman mereka.

Acara pemberkatan telah selesai dan dilanjut dengan acara resepsi pernikahan yang dilaksanakan di halaman belakang gereja tersebut. Terlihat kedua mempelai yang sedang sibuk menerima ucapan selamat dari tamu undangan yang datang.

" Daniel _hyung_ dan Woojin _ie_ selamat atas pernikahan kalian. Wah kalian benar-benar mendului kita, padahal kalian baru menjadi sepasang kekasih selama 2 tahun " kata Kim Jonghyeon salah satu sahabat dari Daniel dan Woojin

" Ya kalian benar-benar mandahului kita dan selamat atas pernikahan kalian " kata kekasih dari Jonghyeon. Kwon Hyunbin.

" Woojin _ie ~~~~~~~ "_ teriakkan dari seorang Lee Daehwi yang membuat semua orang melihat kearahnya.

" Daehwi _hyung_ jangan teriak -teriak" protes Kim Samuel sang kekasih

" Woojin _ie chukae_ atas pernikahannya. Daniel _hyung nado chukae_. Semoga pernikahan kalian betahan hingga maut memisahkan kalian berdua dan untuk Daniel _hyung_ jaga Woojin dengan baik awas saja kalau _hyung_ sampai menyakiti Woojin aku akan membunuh mu " Daehwi berkata dengan memeluk Woojin dan men _death glare_ Daniel

" Ne, aku setuju dengan Daehwi awas saja kalau Woojin sampai kau sakiti " lanjut Jonghyeon

" _arraseo_ aku berjanji akan menajaga Woojin dan tidak akan pernah membuatnya terluka. Lagipula mana mungkin aku membuat Woojin terluka jika yang menyayangi dan melindunginya sangat banyak dan mendapatakan Woojin itu sangat sulit jadi aku tidak akan pernah melepaskannya apalagi sampai menyakitinya " jawab Daniel yang membuat semua sahabat Woojin tersenyum dan membuat Woojin tersipu malu

" _Hyung_ terimakasih karena sudah mau hadir di acara pernikahanku dengan Daniel _hyung_ dan terimakasih atas doa serta dukungan kalian semua untuk kami. " kata Woojin dengan tulus dan tersenyum menatap semua sahabatnya yang telah mendukung hubungannya dengan Daniel.

Acara resepsi ditutup dengan pelemparan buket bunga oleh kedua mempelai dan yang beruntung mendapatkannya adalah Kim Jonghyeon. Yang langsung mendapat ucapan selamat dari Woojin dan Daniel serta semua orang yang ada di acara tersebut dan kejutan dari sang kekasih Kwon Hyunbin yang melamarnya.

Malam hari setelah semua acara selesai terlihat dua pengantin baru yang sedang berdiri di balkon rumah baru mereka. Rumah ini merupakan rumah yang telah Daniel siapkan untuk mereka tempati setelah mereka menikah. Daniel berdiri dibelakang Woojin dengan melingkarkan tangannya di perut Woojin sebut aja Daniel sedang memeluk Woojin dari belakang sedangkan Woojin menyenderkan kepalanya di dada bidang Daniel dan memegang tangan Daniel yang ada di perutnya.

" _chagiya gomawo_ karena kamu sudah mau menjadi pendamping hidupku dan menerima ku apa adanya " kata Daniel kemudian mencium kepala Woojin

" _hyung_ kamu ngomong apa sih. Seharusnya yang berterima kasih disini itu aku, karena Daniel _hyung_ sudah mau berjuang untuk mendapatkan aku, menerima aku apa adanya, mencintai dan menjagaku dengan sabar, selalu ada disampingku ketika aku terjatuh dan membantuku untuk berdiri lagi " Woojin berbalik dan menatap mata Daniel

" Daniel _hyung_ gomawoyo karena telah memberikan akhir kisah cinta dan awal kisah cinta kita dalam sebuah ikatan pernikahan, ikatan yang sangat suci dan kuat dari semua ikatan cinta yang ada. _Hyung saranghae_ " kata Woojin dengan memberikan senyum termanisnya untuk Daniel sang suami

" Woojin _ie, chagiya, hyung_ juga berterimakasih karena kamu telah mempercayai _hyung._ Woojin _ie nado saranghae_ " ucap Daniel kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya dan memerangkap Woojin dalam ciuman yang manis dan dalam serta mengangkat tubuh Woojin untuk dibawa kedalam kamar mereka tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Ya. Inilah akhir kisah cinta mereka dan awal dari kisah cinta mereka dilembaran kertas yang baru serta inilah pembuktian atas kisah cinta mereka bahwa perbedaan umur yang jauh tidak menjadi hambatan bagi mereka untuk memulai kisah cinta, merajut tali asmara hingga ke jenjang pernikahan.

 _Keut_

Silahkan lanjutkan sendiri imajinasi kalian

Terimakasih karena sudah mau membaca cerita ini

Ini merupakan _sequel_ dari " Love do not need Reason" tapi bisa dibaca terpisah

Dan aku minta maaf bila terdapat banyak _typo_

Sekali lagi terimakasih dan kalau sempat /harus sempat/ kasih review

 _Annyeong~~~~~_


End file.
